bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LewaMataToaOfMischief/Impossible Quiz 2!
That's right! You heard me! Please finish the first before playing this. Is it good to have a second quiz? The answer is no. (Yes if you're a psycho like me!) The rules are simple! You have 10 lives to make it easier for you. You have three power-ups this time. Skips These little arrows (Yes. There arrows.) help you skip a question you find too hard. Again, you can't use skips on questions it won't allow you to. You have 5 of these, unlike last time were there was only 3 (4 if you got the taster question correct.) Lifebuoy Brand new to The Impossible Quiz 2! Lifebuoys are like Skips except, Skips allow you to skip a question without answering them. Lifebuoys are different. Lifebuoys let you skip the question. But once you have completed a Chapter, you ''must ''answer the question afterwards. Fail to answer the question and you will lose all 10 lives if I don't get an answer back in 24 hours. (EXACT.) You have 5 of these too. A-liminator An A-liminator is the second new power-up to TIQ2. The A-liminator gets rid of a wrong answer in any question, except questions were you have to do what I say. So you have covered the power-ups. Back to the rules. The following rules show if you lose a life, you will see why. Wrong Answer: 1- Life Skipping a question without telling me: 2-Lives Arguing back at me if the answer is wrong and you diasgree with me: 3-Lives (I'm being serious.) Fail to answer the question after using a Lifebuoy: 10- Lives (A.K.A. Automatic Disqualification.) If you have used a Power-Up, please right in the question number in comments. (Example: Q134 Skipped. Or: Q93: Lifebuoy. Or: Q9: A-liminator.) There is one thing I've forgot. When using a Lifebuoy, you can range your time limit from 24 hours to 30 minutes. Please don't use a time limit of 1 hour and you waste the time not answering the question. I can't stress that enough. Anyway, 10 chapters, 30 questions (a total of 300 questions.), 5 Lifebuoys, 5 skips, 10 lives, the rules. GO! And by the way, somethimes, the stupidest answer is the right so don't think it's an Intelligence Quota Quiz. Chapter 1: It Begins (Only 2 questions will be shown just now.) Q1: What speciality does air contain? A. Oxygen B. Blindness C. Burping Ability D. Toxic Farts Q2: Speaking of Air, where does it all go? A. Through the back door B. Out your ears C. Out the mouth... as vomit D. Through your eyes Q3: Where does the General keep his armies? A. Up his sleevies B. India C. A Butcher D. The Toilet at the Centre of the Earth Q4: !+$+%+(+)+*=? (Sorry! No Skipping!) A. 48 B. !$%()* C. 27 D. Assegai Q5: What's an Assegai? (Sorry! No Skipping!) A. A spear B. A ship C. A word D. A ASSEAGI IT MU! Q6: The code is LAST (Good use if you had a mobile phone.) A. 4 8 15 16 23 42 Execute B. 5278 C. LAST D. .) Q7: nwndnfsjfjsfjbfiwbaliimonator? A. Power-up B. Lung Disease C. N20 D. oPPS (Don't choose this.) Q8: ABCDEFG (Sorry! No Skipping!) A. Fart B. Out of Order C. Hi D. TIQ Q1 Q9: Deja Vu (Remeber this. 69IRE4) (Press Question 50.) (Also, watch out for pressing the wrong one takes you back to the exact question on The Impossible Quiz 1 and you must complete the quiz again and you must put a comment on my TIQ1 Blog saying fart so I know you cheated.) A. Attack of the Gahotneys B. oPPS C. Deja Vu D. Match Box Q10: Answer th s quest on w th your eyes open! A. Why should do that? B. l ke Turkey C. F nally! 've had my eyes closed for ages! D. Turn p Category:Blog posts